


Жадность губит не всегда

by PrInSe_Kiro



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/pseuds/PrInSe_Kiro
Summary: Атенриль не хочет отпускать Хоук.





	Жадность губит не всегда

Атенриль не любит громадных воинов, уж слишком с ними много проблем: неповоротливые, часто угрюмые и не имеющие той самой жилки, которая свойственна всем дельцам вроде нее самой. Хотя охранники из них хорошие, но подобные кадры ей не часто нужны, а потому она обычно отдает деньги наемникам за подобные услуги. Никаких лишних вопросов, а если надбавишь сверху – то и вовсе молчать будет о своей недавней работенке. 

Потому, когда она увидела двух плечистых воительниц и милую магессу – растерялась. Маг – это, конечно, ценное приобретение на год, но если Мередит об этом прознает…. А что делать с воительницами Атенриль и вовсе никогда не думала. «Будто ты когда-то сразу знала о том, как дела в этом городе водятся» – усмехается про себя и пожимает руку справившейся со «вступительным» заданием Хоук. Та ослепительно улыбается ей в ответ. 

Уже спустя неделю мнение контрабандистки о старшей Хоук меняется: она здорово машет двуручником, высекая противников в потасовке; со своей плечистой фигурой способна двигаться тише и незаметнее всех ее давних подопечных; имеет что-то лидерское в характере, отчего даже над не самой удачной шуткой смеются все. И вроде бы, последнее должно оттолкнуть Атенриль, но ушастая лишь чаще болтает с Бетани, узнавая все больше о старшей сестре магессы. 

***

Прощаться с таким сокровищем как Хоук Атенриль совсем не хотела: ни одного провала за год, не каждый на такое способен! У Мариан будто талант решать всякие скользкие вопросы не только кулаками, как могло показаться вначале. «Жадность – вот что губит» – думает эльфи и все равно идет посидеть с воительницей после тяжкого дня. Болтовня ни о чем, глупые шутки об ушах (и не только), легкий флирт…. Возможно, в этом заключалась ошибка контрабандистки. Теперь она делает то, чего никогда не делала: выделяет любимчика, всячески обхаживает, бывает с женщиной дольше не из выгоды, а потому что хочет. 

В один из вечеров, обсуждая заканчивающийся контракт, Мариан, гаденько улыбаясь, наваливается на стол эльфи туловищем, чтобы лицо начальницы было прямо перед ее, и спрашивает:

– Никак хочешь перевести наши отношения в другую плоскость? – улыбка расплывается еще шире, – Давно пора, – нос воительницы соприкасается с ее, бросив хитрющий взгляд, Мариан накрывает ее губы своими. Каждым последующим действием она будто просит эльфи расслабиться и дать ей провести ее вперед, как командир. Оглаживает плечи, медленно перемещая ладони на спину, подбираясь к шее, медленно массируя ее, заставляя контрабандистку приоткрыть рот, чтобы бывший до этого момента нежный поцелуй стал развязным, обещающим большего, если она сама того позволит.

И Атенриль позволяет – обнимает Хоук в ответ, а после того, как воздух в легких кончается – предлагает перебраться в место, более располагающее к тому, что должно произойти.

Когда они добираются до кровати – Мариан помогает Атенриль с броней: привычка – везде и всюду таскаться в ней, не снимая, ожидая удара даже от подчиненных – бесит сейчас безумно, хотя кто знал? 

Она знала, как и Хоук. 

От остальной одежды они избавляются быстро, потому что Мариан – самоубийца, не боящаяся ходить в легкой рубашке да штанах даже в ночь, когда вовсю разбойничают местные банды, когда…. Мысль прерывается, когда Хоук толкает эльфи на кровать, занимает место между ее ног, не прижимая ее к простыням, лишь обнимая. 

На шее чужие губы, изучающие, останавливающиеся в тех местах, после прикосновения к которым были слышны глубокие, выжидающие вздохи. Чужие руки проходятся по спине, слегка массируя пальцами, в поисках реакции на каждое движение. Собственные ноги обвивают бедра Хоук, чьи губы вновь переходят на ее. Поцелуй выходит медленный, расслабленный, взгляд Мариан после – будто ленивого хищника, оставляющего добычу на потом – сейчас настроение потянуть время.

Не сказать, что это именно то, чего Атенриль хочет. Подталкивает чужие бедра на себя – и оказывается прижатой к кровати. Поцелуй контрабандистка начинает сама: обнимает своими губами нижнюю губу Хоук, а затем – укус; пальцами зарывается в отросшие с их первой встречи волосы. Мариан усмехается, но, кажется, намек понимает. В следующий момент эльфи чувствует дыхание, руки и рот девушки сразу везде, теряется на секунду, а затем отвечает: шепчет на ухо, целует в шею, кусает плечи, гладит каждый миллиметр кожи, подается навстречу движениям Хоук. 

Тело – бушующее море, то чувство, что так требовалось Атенриль поднимается сумасшедшей волной, в ответ на прикосновения Мариан.

Все в голове мешается, и хочется лишь кричать «еще, еще, еще».

***

Спустя несколько лет этих странных отношений, в течении которых Хоук то пропадала на глубинных тропах, то приходила плакать Атенриль в плечо от того, что сестру забрали в круг, то сама она знакомилась со странной компанией воительницы и, то, наконец, Хоук называют Защитницей... Эльфи все никак не может взять в толк, почему эти отношения продолжаются до сих пор и даже не собираются рушиться. В моменты таких раздумий приходит Мариан, целует ее так, что контрабандистка чувствует ужасную нехватку воздуха и забывает обо всем, кроме женщины, с блестящими страстью глазами, перед ней.


End file.
